


Feelings Towards A Friend

by I_Swear_I_Lived



Series: Conversations In Or With The Mighty Nein [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Jester also mentioned, Widobrave if you squint, Yasha mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Swear_I_Lived/pseuds/I_Swear_I_Lived
Summary: A long forgotten question with perhaps a new answer.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast, Nott | Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast, Nott | Veth Brenatto / Caleb, Nott | Veth Brenatto / Caleb Widoghast, Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Series: Conversations In Or With The Mighty Nein [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987753
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Feelings Towards A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> That threw Caleb off he remembered the last time Beau asked him that before they knew that Nott was Veth. His answer had been no.

Veth was leaning on Caleb’s shoulder while he was reading. It had been awhile sense the two friends had shared a calm moment together. It was nice to have some peace and quiet. 

Eventually Veth wound up sitting on the bed behind him resting her head on his. Now bringing Caleb to the conclusion that she was reading along with him. He was tempted to slow down for her but he knew if she noticed it’d make her upset. 

So he continued to read. He figured Veth eventually got bored of that sense she started braiding his hair. Now this was a welcoming familiarity. He was almost sure she was adding flowers to it. She did say her and Yasha were going to pick some earlier today.

He began paying much more attention to whatever Veth was doing to his hair much more than his book. It was nice. Almost made him miss the days where they pulled they’re cons just him and his best friend. 

Though he was grateful for what he had now. He was extremely thankful for the family they had made along the way. But Veth meant so much to him. He’d do anything for her. 

“Why’d you stop?” Veth’s voice broke through his reminiscing. He hummed. In being caught he closed his book. 

“I’m relaxing Perle.” He explained and he heard her giggle to herself as she continued with his hair. He counted every time Veth finished a braid and moved onto the next. She did this all while humming to herself. He couldn’t recognize it but to be fair he wasn’t trying to. 

Eventually there was a knock at they’re door. Caleb wanted to tell whoever it was to go away and just stay relaxing there. “Come in.” Veth’s voice ruined that thought though. 

“Hey Caleb in here? Oh.” It was Beau that much was recognizable. He could almost here Veth wave Beau’s awkwardness off. 

“I’m almost done give me a second and I’ll be out of your hair.” Veth said Caleb finally opened his eyes to glance at her. 

“I mean like I can come back later.” Beau said Caleb heard the floorboards ever so slightly creek as she shifted her feet. 

“No just one sec Beau.” Veth said finish off one last braid. She leaned down and kissed Calebs forehead and smiled patting him on the back of the head. “There you go you handsome wizard,” she continued to jump off the bed towards the door. “I’m going to see Jessy if you two need me.” Veth said closing the door. 

Caleb sighed once again sitting upright and leaning forward. Some of the braids fell in his face and as he guessed the flowers were intertwined with them. He pushed them to the side smiling mainly to himself and gestured to the open floor.

“What is it you need Beauregard?” He asked she came over and sat down across from him. She cocked up an eyebrow at him. 

“I wanted to see if you were done with that book.” She said almost squinted at him. 

“Ah not quite. I’m almost done though. Why do you need it?” He asked holding up the book he was just reading before he was interrupted a welcome interruption. But an interruption none the less. 

“I wanted to check it out after you finished,” she took her eyes off Caleb and turned her head towards the door. “But if you aren’t done.”

“In that case. I should be finished with it around dinner tonight I’ll give it to you then.” He explained opening the book again. Remembering what page he was on. 

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Beau muttered to herself. When Caleb glanced up she was still looking contemplative. 

“You look like your about to sneeze.” He said picking on her as usual “What’s wrong?” He asked still paying attention to his book. 

“I know I asked you this already but that was like forever ago.” Beau sighed out running her hand through her hair turning her attention towards Caleb. “Do you like Veth?” 

That threw Caleb off he remembered the last time Beau asked him that before they knew that Nott was Veth. His answer had been no. Was it still that way?

“She’s a married woman Beau.” Was his answer a safe one really. Beau squinted at him. Clearly annoyed with his answer. 

She continued to hit him on the head with her staff. “That doesn’t answer the question dipstick.” She said. He swore to himself and rubbed his head where the staff hit. 

“Only answer that matters Beauregard.” He noted. She rolled her eyes pulling out one of her many notebooks. Signifying that the conversation was over. 

Good he didn’t feel like finishing that conversation in the first place.


End file.
